


Little Black Card

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Demon Gladio, Demon Ignis, Demon Regis, Demons, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Female Character of Color, Jokes, Multi, Oral Sex, Queen of Hell, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alcohol consumption, angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Some sold their souls for riches and power. You had decided you wanted to sell your soul for the chance to have a night of unimaginable pleasure with two demons.





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypaalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/gifts).



> Dedicated to my lovely Hypaa who with the prologue gave me the idea I needed for the main story which will be chapter two. 
> 
> This story will dive deeper into the lore of the demon AU I am creating with the introduction of some of the bigger players in that universe, and also shedding some light on what Ifrit's Den actually is.

You sat at your little kitchen table, staring ahead of yourself as you wondered. If you gave most of it to Ignis, you should have a bit left over for King Daddy…and you guess you could give some to Demon Gladdy. Smiling amused at yourself at the silly names you had given the three demons you had heard so much about. But you only had the pleasure to meet two of them, Gladio and Ignis Whining to yourself, you came to a realisation. “I don’t have enough soul to barter.” Really, the reason you wanted to banter your soul could be deemed foolish by some. But you had heard how _fantastic_ the men were in bed, the teasing they had given you had driven you mad. You just needed to experience it just once. And what better way to do it, by making a contract with them?

A chuckle pulled you out of your thoughts, and you looked up rapidly. Gladio smirked slowly as he stared at you. When had he come in? The male leaned against a wall with his massive arms crossed – veins like cables on his skin – and his eyes gleaming amber. “I’m sure Ignis and I wouldn’t mind to double team you for the price of one soul.”

You thought about it, staring at the large demon before you. Trying not to get angry as he was just stupidly handsome. And trespassing, but you guess you could forgive him that for the moment. “What makes you think that I’m a fool enough to make such a deal with a pair of deadly ass demons like that?” Even as you spoke, you put your ‘soul’ – actually a card with a writing that said you distant yourself from your soul – nonchalantly into an envelope, sealed it shut. “What kind of thot do you take me for?” You slide it across the table towards him.

He grabbed your chin a little bit roughly, his two pair of canine teeth appearing in his mouth as he stared deep into your eyes. His own becoming completely black for a moment. "Don't worry. We won't make you scream....much. And we think you're a woman with taste who knows what you wants." He leaned in and dragged his nose against your jawline. "I can't wait to mark you."

Trying to get your heart rate to decrease to acceptable levels wasn't a task that you were up to at the moment. You could only focus on the feel of his nose along your jawline, and the vision that were those canines. "Ah... well, um... how... how would you be doing this marking? Not with a sharpie, huh?" You laughed weakly, your breathing heavy. Humour and sass were always your weapons in situations like these, even though they could you worse trouble than get you out of it.

He pulled back to show his sharp teeth, and flashed his sharp claws. "With these. I'll have to bite and scratch hard or else the marks won't be good visible on your beautiful dark skin. Although Ignis will call me a barbarian," he rumbled darkly as he took one of your hands and sucked slowly on your finger. Swirling his tongue over the digits as he stared into your eyes. Amused to hear your heart going haywire as his cock stiffened in his pants

"I don't... mind barbarians..." You jumped a little bit at the sensation of his tongue laving at your finger, and your mouth opened slightly as your breathing became more ragged. You switched your view from his inhuman eyes back to his mouth around your finger and got enough gumption to remove your hand. Clutching it to your chest where your heart still pounded like crazy. _Oh crap, what have you gotten yourself into_? You eyeballed the bulge in his pants before looking away. _And what in the hell is he packing, a whole another demon in there?_

"You will know soon enough." He pushed back the envelope as he pulled his mouth off your finger. His eyes twinkling with dark amusement. Oh, this was going to be fun. Snapping his fingers, a slick black card with demonic red writing appeared between his fingers, and he pushed it towards your with a predatory smirk on his lips. "Show this card when you arrive at Ifrit's Den, and you'll be let in. We will be waiting for you." His eyes moved up and down your body. "Dress up. Ignis likes it when people dress up."

You looked at the card for a wary moment before carefully taking it from him. It was oddly warm yet smooth, and you tried not to think about what all of that meant. "Alright... then." You took a deep breath and put on a brave face. "I have just the thing. I hope both of you will be ready."

He fisted his hand in your hair and slammed his lips against yours, no warning at all. Worming his tongue into your mouth and tasting you. Getting your scent into his lungs. If you tried to run, he would hunt you down. Part of him wanted you to run. It added spice to the proceedings. "We hope you're ready." He bit down on your bottom lip, enough to make you bleed.

You wasn't ready. You'd never be ready. You already felt turned to ash and inhaled roughly by the large demon, and it was a feeling that was as intoxicating as it was terrifying. He was, indeed, a force to be reckoned with. The tang of copper from the blood he had drawn reached your nose as well as your tongue after he relinquished it. You instinctively sucked your lip in your mouth to nurse the wound as you eyeballed the way he seemed to relish the taste he stole. None of this should be hot. None of it. _You in danger, girl_. "You got it, big guy."

He licked his lips, making sure he didn't lose a drop of your delicious blood. Giving you a little bow, he stepped away as dark smoke whirled around him. For a moment his demonic visage in plain view was he smiled diabolically. "I will see you soon, Y/N, dear." And with the next blink, he disappeared in thin air. The only evidence was some faint smell of sulphur and some dark smoke on the spot he has just occupied.

A husky chuckle made you swirl around, another demon having decided to pop into your kitchen uninvited. Ignis smiled at you, watching you from behind those sexy glasses of his. A nagging sensation coursed through you. Your dress. All you knew about the big bastardly demon was that he was rough, oh lord please don’t destroy your dress. Seems you had to plead to the other demon for the safety of it.

“Don't take away my pretty dress, I got it from China from a nice Chinese lady who kinda told me that my ass was too big somehow to fit into it but I did, and it's one of my fave photo shoot dresses sooo...” You fluttered you eyelashes at him, in the hope that it would entice him. Not even greeting him. He had come uninvited, so he could kiss that greeting goodbye!

Ignis watched you without any expression for a long moment before his lip pushed up on one side. Taking your hand in his gloved hand, brushing his lips against your knuckles. His whites turned black and the green more intense. "I will ensure that Gladio nor I destroy it."

You breathed a sigh of relief, then did a double take. "... but what are you going to destroy instead?" The way he had said it, surely there was more to it. _Surely_.

"Perceptive," he whispered pleased as he straightened up. His eyes glancing at your groin area. "Your ovaries and 'cooter' as you do elegantly call your vagina."

You might as well have turned into a statue with how quickly his words rendered your mute. You should've offered up the damn dress. You looked up at him in a bit of a daze before nodding slowly. "That's... fair. I already gave you guys my soul so I suppose that's just." You fidgeted and took a step back, suddenly overwhelmed by his presence and your jumping hormones.

"So willing to barter your soul for a night of pleasure beyond your imagination. I feel flattered." Although his companion probably only felt immensely horny. Uncultured Dyiendon demon. "Mmm. I suggest you stretch your rear end and pussy before coming to Ifrit's Den. Gladiolus has little patient when dealing with the carnal and primal delights of the flesh."

Swallowing tightly, you fiddled with your fingers before looking away. "You? Feel flattered? That's my line. I'd give you anything in a heartbeat, if it even took that long. Ha, but I guess not my dress. My clothes are more precious than my soul, I suppose. My priorities..." You shook your head before raising the ominous card. "I have my ticket, and I'll see you there... well prepared."

"Mmm. As you mortals say, I stole it." His laugh was rich, thick with dark promises and wicked intent. Adjusting his suit and sleeves before inclining his head regally. "Maybe you'll get lucky, and we will be joined by a fourth person. I do not make promises though." Giving you a smirk, he turned around and started to walk away.

Her head reeled at the thought of another person joining. What? I don't even think I can handle both of the ones I met, but if you're gonna dance with the devil... "Well... three holes, as they say..." You murmured mostly to yourself while re-examining the card Gladio had conjured for you earlier. "Guess I'll find out later."


	2. Invitation Accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main 'chapter' of this two parter.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I got a bit cross-eyed after writing the large piece haha. One of the largest pieces I have written solo. Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you Vathekael for letting me borrow your OC. Aeyanna is mine.

You moved the card between your fingers. One would expect for it to have cooled down but it had not, still felt oddly warm. Must be demon magic that kept it warm. Your cheeks heated up as you remembered getting the card. The things they had said to you. If you closed your eyes, you could still hear their voices whisper in your ear. You glanced at yourself in your phone camera, checking your dark, almost black hair. Your skin high lightened with blush and other make-up. Here was to hoping that the setting spray would make sure that your makeup survived the activities you had planned. Applying a new layer of red lipstick before putting the stick in your purse.

In your purse, which matched the blue dress the men.... _demons_ , better call them by what they are...had requested you to wear. Smiling to yourself as you remembered asking them not to destroy it. Priorities were funny concepts at times. At least Ignis had promised you that he would make sure your clothes would stay intact.

Steeling yourself, you looked at yourself one more time and got out of the car which you had parked in the private garage of Ifrit's Den, the card having acted like a digital card - and not just a calling card.

In a way, it has not surprised you that demons could do _more_ than humans could. Like, they were _old_ beings. Surely their culture had become much more advanced than their human counterparts.

Searching your mind, you came to a blank. So little was known for sure about demons. For the longest time, they were just the stuff of myths and legends. As had witches. But now, they were getting a powerful foothold in the world, and humanity had realised they weren't the apex predator anymore. A shiver coursed through you. Any smart person would have stayed far away from these immortal beings, but you never claimed to be smart.

After having left your car, you walked into the unassuming alleyway and towards your destination. The door looked almost ominous in its simplicity, and you could _sense_ something come off it. You weren't a witch, not a real one, but your Nana always claimed there was some magical blood in your bloodline. It had given you the ability to 'sense' when something was not what it seemed to be. And what you could sense from that door was _power_.

You kinda had gotten used to the 'taste' of demonic power. Demons having become more intertwined with Human Realm - such an original name – each day so you had sensed quite a few of them. Knew how they felt like. But this? This spoke of something more _ancient_. Of _Power_.

What could be more older than demons? The primal part, the reptilian brain, hoped you were never going to find out. Because whatever created this place…You shuddered and shrunk away from the thought.

Brushing your card over the scanner in the door, you saw the light flash green and the door opened. A bright smiled, yellow dress wearing woman stood on the other side of the door, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Y/N! How lovely ya could make it. Hi, I'm Cindy." You shook her hand as you weren't surprised that she knew your name. Apparently, she was the hostess? Or at least someone who greeted people. Most likely either Ignis or Gladiolus had mentioned you would be coming to Ifrit’s Den...but how did she know when... _demon_. Let's just go with that explanation. Always worked.

"Oh wow. You gotta tell me the tailor of that dress." Cindy whistled as she gave you an once-over before guiding - herding - you through the dimly lit corridors. "The colour looks popping with your darker skin." A soft pout appeared on her face that would look childish on anyone else but gave her something alluring. "Would never work with my pasty skin."

"A seamstress in China made this. She claimed that my behind would never be able to fit in it, but spite is a powerful motivator." Her tawny eyes twinkled as her lips transformed from the pout into an upward curve, nodding agreeing which made her golden-tawny curls bounce a bit. "And I think the colour can work on you." You weren't lying. You truly did think the woman...demon....but also not demon... - _the world was going to drive you mad_ \- could pull it off.

"Mmm. I'll check the lady out. Well. I can always try I guess." She tapped a short manicured finger against her chin as she kept guiding you deeper. You relaxed around the woman. Not knowing if it was her natural presence or magic-related. Didn't really care to be honest. Anything to ease the churning sensation in your stomach was welcome to you. How many humans has gone before you? Lured by a handsome face or more.

Cindy turned to you with a smile again as you two arrived at the top of a staircase. "Welcome to Ifrit's Den. Your company is awaiting you." Your eyes widened as you took in the place. Part of you had imagined a dark, scary dungeon with chains, whips, and screaming tortured mortals. But it was far from that. _Far_.

Decadence, class, and refinement dripped from every inch of this place. Comfort, but with a price tag that was more several people's year salary. Gems. The people that walked around or sat in comfortable chairs reminded her of gems. _So much power_. It wasn't muted. It was just there. It felt like a heavy weight on your shoulders, making you feel insignificant and small...something cold snapped around your wish. You looked down and saw a simple bracelet around your wrist. The pressure decreasing, and you felt relaxed again.

"It's quite overwhelming, I know. Even I feel overwhelmed at times." Cindy gave you a warm reassuring smile, petting your arm gently.

"You're a demon...but not fully." Her tawny eyes widened in a flicker of surprise before the smile reappeared on her face. But you could see a hint of calculation had appeared in her eyes as well.

"I see why they are fascinated with you," she mused mostly to herself before the two of you descended down the staircase. People glanced at you for a second before going back to their business, a mere instinctive reaction to movement. Your heartbeat jolted though every time you met someone's gaze and saw black eyes looking back at you. Not something someone would get used to it quickly.

"Ignis, Gladio, I found your friend!" Your head snapped into the direction Cindy was talking to, and your breathing stopped for a second. Ignis and Gladio stood by the bar, talking to a silver-haired woman who had Gladio’s arm wrapped around her waist. Fuck they looked _fine_.

Ignis sat on a bar chair, a glass with amber liquid in his gloved hand. The suit he wore should be sued for making a woman think impure thoughts. His long legs crossed, one arm lightly resting back on the dark polished wood of the bar.

Gladio, on the other hand, looked like the polar opposite to Ignis' refined and classy attire. To start with, he wore much less than his slender counterpart. His chest bare of any fabric and displaying the tattoo proudly. But someone had painted swirling patterns on his skin as well, giving him a savage appearance. His black hair spilled loosely over his shoulder - not in the pony tail you had seen him in before. His thick thighs clad in dark leather, the pants riding low on his hips and shoved off that exquisite v-line. Eyes glowing a deadly red-amber while he wore an easy smile on his lips. _Savage and dangerous_. He was the broadsword to Ignis' slender blade.

The woman beside him turned to you, her blood red lips curling up amused. You knew you were judged by the way she looked at you, a similar sense drifting off her that Cindy had in subdued hues. Damn, but she was gorgeous. Her dark red dress draped elegantly over her voluptuous frame, making her pale skin stand out even more. Sinful. Inviting. Seducing.

"Enjoy your evening with them. You won't regret it," she purred and tipped her head up. Gladio lowered his face immediately and accepted the kiss she brushed against his cheek. Sexual tension and hidden knowledge vibrating between them, but you kept your mouth shut. Not your place to ask. Didn't want to know. The woman gave you a friendly smile again before letting Ignis kiss her hand and left you alone with them.

You couldn't help but stare though, your heart beating so fast as heat pooled in your stomach. _Wow._ You snapped out of your stupor when Gladio chuckled deeply, his eyes twinkling with knowledge, and you felt your cheeks flame up with embarrassment. "Anything else y'all need?" Cindy asked friendly as she handed Ignis a black card which he smoothly inserted into his coat pocket.

"That would be all, Cindy. Thank you for escorting her," Ignis spoke warmly to the not-fully-a-demon who smiled back as warmly, turning towards you.

"Have a good night, Y/N!"

"Thank you, Cindy. And thank you for this." You nodded to the bracelet, and she waved away your gratitude as if it was the most simple thing she could do. Then she waved to Gladiolus and disappeared into the crowd.

You heard the rustle of fabric, and then the feeling of a hand on your lower back drew your attention to Ignis. He smiled down at you, his glass on the counter of the bar. "We are glad you could make it. I must admit, I had some worried that this Dyiendon had scared you off." Gladio growled, a terrifying sound if it for the amused smile on his face. His arms crossing before his massive chest as he stood there, like a docile bear - for now.

The two were so intense that you had some trouble saying anything. Almost like the cat had caught your tongue or something. "What do you drink?" Ignis asked calmly as he brushed his finger against your cheekbone, the smooth texture of his glove an interesting sensation.

"Uhm. Gin Tonic please." Gladio nodded and leaned on the counter, talking to an eagle-nosed bartender. "This place. Different than I had imagined." You told Ignis as he drew circled on the bare skin of your lower back. His green eyes watching you intently. Raising your hands, you adjusted his tie as you bit down on your bottom lip. Part of you wanted to ask who the silver-haired seductress was. Or what Cindy was. Your curiosity brewing inside of you.

Gladio chuckled as he handed you the cold glass, you quickly sipped from it and felt the sharp sting of the liquor trickle down your throat. "And what did you expect, sugar? A dark place with people hanging of chains? Strapped onto tables with marks on their skin? Blood trickling from cuts while us horned beings lick up the essence of life?" Gladio's voice, so dark and filled with sin, painted a vivid image in your mind. Pressing your thighs together, you took another sip of your drink as the large male stepped closer.

He leaned towards you, his amber eyes turning black and his irises a red-amber. Flames flickering inside of them. His breath fanned against your face as he almost hypnotised you, a large predator on the prowl. "We do have rooms like those. I can take you there. Show you pain so exquisite that you will think it's pleasure. Mmmm. Your screams will be music to my ear."

Ignis' hand moved to your hip and squeezed, anchoring you so you didn't drown yourself in the bloody sin that Gladio conquered in your mind. Your body feeling oddly hot as a part of your mind sneered at you that good girls didn't enjoy such wicked images. _But good girls didn't dance with demons._ "I promised we wouldn't tear her dress, Gladio," Ignis noted smoothly, his accent rolling off his tongue and acted as a crisp breeze that cleared the fog in your mind. Gladio winked cheeky at you as he straightened, releasing you from his gaze.

"Jesus," you gasped as you almost swayed on your feet. Ignis tightening his hand as he casually sipped his drink. A spark of green amusement dancing in his eyes as Gladio snickered like the blasted imp he was. That man was _potent_. You wanted to punch him for it. Swallowing, you tighten your grip on your glass. "Uhm yeah I kinda imagined like that. What is this place?"

"Ifrit's Den is a place we high ranked demons come to. A place of relaxation and entertainment. A place where we can taste all kinds of pleasures." You shivered as Ignis whispered the words in your ear, your nipples stiffening. "Good food, a warm soak in the springs downstairs, good company."

"Not everyone who come here are demons right? I'm here." Ignis chuckled before sinking his teeth in your earlobe, making you stiffen with surprise.

"Perspective indeed. Yes, not all who come here are demon. But those who are not human are members of the Den. And those who stumble into this place...." his eyes moved over your body before meeting yours "....all are part of the ever changing entertainment here." Oh shit that shouldn't be so arousing but damn, you wanted to rub your body against his like a cat in heat.

"Mmm. I wonder if you can pick out those that aren't demons." Gladio sipped his drink, his words kind of like a challenge so you looked around. Well, if you were here as entertainment, you best entertain them.

You looked around the club…lounge? What could you even call this place? It was just so outside of your realm of understanding. Defying laws of science and physics. But here you were, sipping a drink while two deadly handsome demons were chatting to each other and having playfully challenged you. Anticipation created mad butterflies in your stomach, fluttering around as Ignis had his hand on your hip still. His thumb brushing and drawing circles onto your flesh.

This place, it was just filled with _power_. A deep sensual undertone of sex. And the promise of darkness if whatever had created this place didn't keep a good leash on it all. The two demons may have been treating you courteous and rather lovingly, but that didn't mean others were so nice. Demons must have gotten their reputation from somewhere. _And you were still willing to pander your soul and get fucked by them._ You only live once, you guessed.

Your attention was drawn by the sense of a power different from what you had felt before in this place. Looking around some more, you thought you've found the source for it. A tall dark haired male stood with an older looking man - did demons truly age or was it just the meat suit they decided to adopt -, the older man had _power_ as well, much more than the two men beside you, but the younger male? You shivered as you got a better look of him.

His hair was cut in a modern way, shaved on the side and the top in a light wavy curl. The suit he wore rivalled the one of Ignis, hugging the man's tall frame like a snug lover. A glass of golden liquid in his hands as he let out a rich laugh that made some other demons stop and stare in trance.

You gasped, and his face snapped into your direction. Vivid hazel coloured eyes clashed with yours, and your mind _screamed_ to run far, far away. _Power_ , no you couldn't even call power, crashed into you. The sensation of _ancient_ pressing down on your shoulder as you could almost imagine hearing a thousand screams. Shadows appeared behind the man's back as if he grew wings. Old. The man who looked barely thirty was _old_. Older than almost anyone else in the building. And he didn't just have power, he _was_ Power.

Then as quickly as he had looked at you, he looked away, and you wobbled on your feet as you had been released from whatever spell he had put on you. Primal knowledge told you that you would meet this person one day, and they hoped you wouldn't meet him for many, many decades to come.

Strong arms came around you to steady you, satin smooth lips brushed against your ear. "Ah, so you have noticed him. Haven't you?" Ignis spoke as Gladio filled your glass, both men not seeming to worry that you felt like you were about to pass out.

Quickly, you drained your glass and tried to compose yourself. Gladio chuckled, and you gave him a dirty look as you straightened yourself. Turning your back to the stranger. "What is he?" That man was not human even though he looked like a scrumptious one. That power. The knowledge in this eyes, it couldn't be a human.

Ignis smiled as he tucked some of your hair behind your ear, before brushing his leather covered fingers over your lips. "He is the Angel of Death."

 _The Angel of **Death**_?!

“But we call him Kevin." You could almost hear the screeching tires of your brain as Gladio smirked and winked at you. Mind unable to process it really so you latched onto the utterly human ordinary name!

"Kevin?" You squeaked softly, glancing back at the man who was yet again talking to the older silver haired male - _was that a crown with a horn_? Dragging your attention back to Gladio, you arched your eyebrow. "You're shitting me?"

"Not at all, dearest. He has other names of course, but we all just call him Kevin." Those broad shoulders moved up and down in a swift casual gesture, an easy smile on his lips as if it was totally normal to be calling _Death_ Kevin and having drinks with him. Because that tone, you only used it for people you know pretty darn well.

"Does he have a ... true name?" Do you want to know that? A little voice inside your head you drawled amused.

Gladio nodded as he poured himself another drink, his large frame leaning against the bar now as he kept his eyes on you the whole time. "He does. But no one knows it."

"That's not true, Gladiolus. _She_ knows." You scrunched up your nose at the stupid damn pronoun game. Giving Ignis a glare as he smiled back at you sweetly.

"And who is she?"

"Someone whose name we better not say out loud or she would pop up beside us. And trust me, you don't want that. She is....dangerous."

"More dangerous than _Death_?" And more scarier than him apparently. "She's his mate...power matches power."

"Gladiolus, Ignis," a deep voice created them amused and you looked up rapidly. Biting back a little scream when Death...or Kevin stood before you with a casual look on his face. The man turned to you and inclined your head. "Hello, Y/N." Of course he knew your name? Why wouldn't he? He was the Grim Reaper.

"As much as Aeyanna would get a kick out of hearing you two making her out like some Primordial Ancient Being of Destruction," Kevin drawled as Gladio smirked cheekily and Ignis schooled his face in innocent, "you shouldn't scare your partner so much. It's rude to treat a lady like that." Kevin turned to you again, this time meeting his eyes didn't make you almost faint. It was much more...dampened. As if hidden behind walls.

"Don't let them mess with you. Push back. You won't regret it." You realised you hadn't even said a word when the man turned on his heels and walked away again, your mouth drier than the Sahara.

You snapped out of it when Gladio started to snicker. "Ah man! He just had to ruin our fun, didn't he?"

"You asshole!"

Ignis just smiled friendly as Gladiolus kept laughing, a deep warm sound that made you wet like a faucet. The giant took your hands and kissed your knuckles lightly. "Ah sorry, sugar mine. We just had to mess with you a bit. Of course, Kevin is a swell guy and just had to set us straight." The nervousness you had felt the moment you stepped inside here finally truly snapped, your shoulders relaxing as you leaned against Ignis' warm side as he had his arm tightly around your waist. In an almost possessive gesture.

"Who is 'Aeyanna'?" Death has seemed rather close with the woman. And you had noticed the older man with the crown having turned his gaze towards you two when the two demons mentioned her name. Something....scary brewing in his eyes. That man had power as well, but he had dampened it considerably. Who was he?

"She's the Queen who holds sway over the territory of Hlynn. I think you'd like her. She is as dangerously curious and flirtatious as you are," Ignis explained amused as you felt your eyes widen. Learning more and more about the Demon Realm than you had ever imagined. Everyone knew _someone_ ruled Hell. Someone the humans called Satan or Lucifer. But it seems there was more than one ruler, kind of like that the Ars Geotia had mentioned. You remembered you had your drink still so you took a big sip. These two were powerful enough to know _Death_ and to know a Queen. What had you gotten yourself into. "Scared?" Ignis' warm breath caressed your skin as his fingers brushed over your collarbone.

"No, actually, you two are making me hornier than a cat in heat," you drawled back amused, remembering Kevin's words. _Push back_. And you were kinda done with being stunned and awed by all the new things you were learning. These two were dressed like sin, and you wanted to sin so badly.

Their eyes turned black for a second, making you giggle as it seemed you had some effect on them aside of amusing them. Ignis' gloved fingers moved into your black curls. Before you could chide him for messing with your hair, he started massage your scalp. You let out a little moan that made Gladio stare at your lips intently. "Here we were trying to make you comfortable, and you start spilling naughty words from those juicy lips."

Giving your best seductive eyes as the big brute, you leaned your head backwards in Ignis' expert touch. "I did not come here to ogle Death and sipping fancy drinks. I came here to sell my soul for a full body nut." Your tongue rolling over the word 'nut', emphasising it and popping the t. Your breasts became heavier as Ignis fisted your hair and turned your face towards him, Gladio almost seemed to vibrate with lust. Ignis' eyes bled black as they bored into you, staring into the soul you wanted to bargain with.

"Then we are duty bound to fulfil your darkest desires," Ignis whispered husky as the tension between the three of you thickened. Letting go of your hair, he offered you his arm, and without hesitation, you hooked your fingers with the crook of his arm. Ignis pulled out the card Cindy had given him and handed it to Gladio. Your eyes flickered over the gigantic demon, resting on his crotch. Your nether lips moistened as you saw the thick outline pressing against the leather of his pants. Your body readying itself to be able to handle taking that broadsword into you.

The demon's nostrils flared, his lips parting a bit which made fangs visible. Fuck. You couldn't wait to feel those dragging down your skin. "This way, ma'am." The slender demon guided you towards a door and deeper into Ifrit's Den. Your heart rose as you listened to the casual banter between the two demons, trying to map the place out in your mind as you could _sense_ many others behind the countless of doors you walked passed. The layout you created in your mind didn't make any sense. The building you had seen could never hold all these rooms and corridors. _Magic_. Whatever ancient being that had made this place, must have created an inter-dimensional pocket. Outside of any Realms. It made you shiver.

"Cold?" Genuine concern flickered like a flame Ignis' voice, his eyes so damn green you wondered if someone had crushed emeralds and used it to paint his irises. The bastard had no business having such a handsome meat suit.

You shook your head. "No, there is just so much power in here." You gestured vaguely around you, watching Ignis' lips curve. He lowered his arm and wrapped it around your waist again. But in such way that his long fingers could brush over the curve of your thigh.

"Soon you'll only focus on us." He nuzzled your throat as Gladio stopped in front of a large door. Scanning the card against the card reader. Ignis turned you around so he could look into your eyes. His hands settling on your shoulders, thumbs brushing over your skin. "If something happens you don't like, like this Dyiendon being too rough," Gladio snarled amused, "just say 'Emerald'."

"Maybe I want him to be rough, maybe I want to carry marks of you two on my body." You curled your fingers around his tie, lightly tugging on it as you started to become lost in his eyes.

"I am not in the mood for my new _toy_ becomes damaged too quickly by this brute."

"Careful, Ignis, or I'll make you swallow my cock," Gladio snarled, but you could hear the amusement still in his tone. Ignis curled his top lip up, fangs flashing. The image of this refined man doing such a sexual act, it made you even more aroused. Your dress becoming a constrained around your body. "Look at that, Iggy. Our little pet likes the idea of us getting down and dirty." You yelped as Gladio pinched your behind.

"Into the room, now," Ignis ordered smoothly, giving Gladio a commanding look. The larger male lead the two of you into the room, and your eyes almost popped out at the sight of it.

The bed, as you expected, stood as centrepiece of the room. But the place was divided in two in a way, the bed on an elevated platform in the back of the room with two large grey chairs matching the grey theme of the room on one side. As if it was situated so people could watch what happened on the bed. On the lower level was a large L-shaped sofa in front of a large fireplace with an exquisite soft looking rug before it. Against one wall, a small mini bar was illuminated, casting shadows of amber and golden-brown.

It looked like your ordinary, fancy hotel room if you didn't notice some...interesting additions to the place. Above the bed, hooks had been screwed into the ceiling. Hooks were attached to the bedpost as well as there were rings on the end of the bed. Your eyes landed on a low dresser, wondering if the chains were stored there. Yes, this room has one function in mind. One very particular physically demanding exercise.

Your eyes were on Gladio as he walked around, examining the room and taking off his shoes. Ignis moved behind you, and you felt his hands in your hair - swiftly braiding it. "He likes wrapping the braid around his hand while he fucks someone from behind or hauls them in for a kiss," he purred in your ear as his hands moved down your arm, the braid landing with a light thud between your shoulder blades. "Gladio. Undress her and get her wet for us." Excitement jolted through you, not having expected the slender male to take command. Let alone for the large brute to _listen._

Gladio smirked as he strode towards you, grabbing your hands. Before he could pull you along, Ignis rested his hand on his forearm. Red-amber and green clashing for a second. "Remember, her dress stays whole." You laughed at Gladio's irritated look but glad Ignis remembered it, making such a conscious effort to remember your - silly - wish.

"I remember," Gladio drawled and pulled you along again. He moved behind you and slowly, with surprise gentleness, starting to lower your zipper. You gasped as his lips caressed your spine, the fabric slowly gliding down your body. In the meantime, Ignis moved to one of the chairs as he watched you two with darkening eyes. With deft fingers, he took off his shoes and socks, stripped himself from his tie and jacket. And then the bastard took off his cufflinks and rolled up the sleeves of his button up. Baring his muscular arms to your gaze, veins apparent on his skin.

You moaned in pleasure as you couldn't remember what was more hotter than seeing a man like that. A sharp pang pulled you out of your staring, you glared back amused at the wicked looking raven-haired male. "Focus on me, sugar. You can ogle him later."

His calloused fingers peeled off the lace panties you had pulled on, making you step out of it but now allowing you to take off your heels just yet. You turned around and he made you sit down on the mattress, raising your panties to his nose and inhaled deeply. His cock straining even more against the fabric of his pants, eyes turning black and you could swear you saw the translucent outline of huge curved horns for a second. "Pervert."

"You're the one ready to bed two demons. Pot, kettle, black." He tossed the panties aside, hearing someone catch them but you couldn't follow their path. Eyes locked in that hypnotic gaze again. The demon kneeled before you, lifting one of your feet and slowly taking off your heel.

His lips caressed the arch of your foot, making your cheeks heat up as the act was oddly arousing, and you weren't even into feet stuff! He did the same thing with your other foot, before kissing up the slope of your calf, higher and higher. His hand pressing down against your stomach and forcing you to lie down. Not that he had to use much strength, you melted under his caress like butter under a hot knife.

Ignis sat in the chair closest to the bed, a glass somehow have found its way into his hand as he had one leg stretched. The man looking rather comfortable, one hand resting on his crotch. His lips curved up, and you had to look away. Pushing yourself up a bit on your arms as Gladio busied himself kissing up your dark tanned skin. He looked so damn savage. His hair loose, those dark lines on his tanned skin. Muscles taunt.

His calloused fingers spread your thighs, baring you to his hungry gaze. "You smell so delicious." His tongue caressed his lips, making them glister in the lights of the room. "I am going to lick up every inch of you. Devour you till you can only remember me." Your heart hammered in your chest, and he didn't waste time with teasing. No, he buried his face between your thighs and devoured you as he had promised.

You screamed up against the ceiling, your nipples stiffening as his broad tongue swirled all over your wet flesh. The tip sweeping over your folds before he took them between his lips and sucked hard on it. You felt the kiss of his claws on your skin but you couldn't look down. Couldn't watch him eating you out like you had never been eaten before. His angular nose bumped against your clit as you felt it swell, the demon trying to push his face firmer against your heat.

"Oh fuck," you cried out as your hand shot down and grabbed a hold of his hair. Trying to pull him away, trying to catch your breath for just a second, but he did not relent. Just continued what he was doing as if it was his sole focus. His tongue swept up, growls making it vibrate as it someone curled  around your clit. Sucking and tweaking it as he placed one thigh over his shoulder. His thick fingers probed your entrance before thrusting it deep into you velvet heat, parting the walls savagely.

Your stomach muscles fluttered as you bucked your hips but he rested his massive arm over your hips and pushed them down firmly onto the mattress. Keeping you down and spread open for his ministrations. You made the mistake to look down, meeting his eyes and noticed they had gone full demon. The red of his irises like burning flames in the vast blackness what used to be white.

His fingers toyed with your clit roughly as his mouth went lower again, tongue swirling and mapping out each sensitive spot of yours. His fingers kept thrusting and moving inside of you. So thick, you swallowed the saliva that had pooled in your mouth. Choked out whimpers were coaxed out of you as the man spread his fingers inside of you. You could focus on nothing but him, what he did to you. How out of control you felt. But you couldn't fight it, didn't even want to. Wanting to be dominated and driven mad.

He removed his fingers, the wet sound of the movement filling your ear as he grabbed your thigh again. Your wetness brushing against your skin. He did not give you time to recover as he thrust his tongue deep inside of you, fingertips pressing hard on your clit.

"Aaaaaah!" Your legs kicked but not hitting anything as you fell back onto the mattress. Your hands grabbing your breasts firmly as you needed to do something, your mind swimming with pleasure.

The longer than average - much longer than average - muscle moved around you, exploring the inside as it had on the outside. He touched places of you that you had not imagined you had. Mapping out every inch inside of you, probing and pushing against your sensitive spots. The coil inside of you tightened painfully. A sting of pain on your inner thighs, but it mixed with the pleasure into a dark blend of passion. You could get addicted to this. But you needed to come, needed that first orgasm to take off the edge. He brought you so close. Yes...just a little bit more, your muscles almost started to quiver. You balanced on that edge, the promise of a blinding orgasm licking on the edge of your mind. Your lungs burning painfully, but you did not care. Fuck oxygen. You needed to come. _Une petite mort indeed_.

Then it all stopped, his tongue disappearing from your heat as did his hands from your hips and thighs. Your eyes flashed open as a loud roar bounced off the walls. Gladio stood toe to toe with ignis, his leather pants turning into shreds as a burst of energy ripped through him. Massive horns appeared on his head, tail sweeping aggressively over the floor as his muscles bulged. His lips curled up to reveal long fangs as he towered over the smaller slender - _when had Ignis gotten naked_ \- man before him. Gladio's cock thick and heavy, precum weeping off the tip. His cock looked as angry as the man attached to it.

Ignis snarled back, his skin looking like marble and grabbed a fistful of hair in his hand. Somehow Ignis managed to get the other man on his knees again, making the height difference much less as their dominance clashed against each other. Then he crashed his lips against Gladio's, kissing him passionately and roughly. Claws settled on Ignis' hips as Gladio's tail curled around Ignis' leg. The kissing noises, the sheer erotic tone of what you witness, made you shiver in pleasure. Sitting up as you forced oxygen into your lungs. Holy shittt....

There was absolutely nothing gentle about the way they kissed, just tongue and teeth. Pure a fight of who was more dominant than the two. It seemed Ignis one this round as he pulled back and tugged hard on Gladio's hair. "Didn't I warn you to treat her with care?"

"I thought she was ready to die for a full body nut," Gladio snarled back as his claws flexed on the man's marble skin, hissing when Ignis tugged hard on his hair again.

"Your tongue buried into her heat isn't a full body nut. You always had trouble sharing," Ignis murmured against Gladio's lips, but seemed to gentle down, both of them did. "As punishment, you're not going to make her cum the first time."

"Ah come on, Iggy!" Gladio whined as Ignis let go of him, stepping towards the bed and grabbed your chin. He clashed his lips against yours, his skin feeling cooler than Gladio's had. You could taste yourself on his lips, making you shiver and mewl. Your hands brushed over the lean chest, brushing over his nipples and tweaking lightly on it.

In a flash, he had your hands above your head. His body hanging over yours, and his long cock resting snugly against your soaked folds. He smirked in a way that made you think of a leopard, all smug and feline. "Ignis, please, fuck," you panted as he started to roll his hips. His cock gliding up and down between your folds. Getting it all wet. He made a tutting sounds, his head shaking lightly.

"I am the one who gives orders here, kitten." He got off you and laid back down on the pillows, his green eyes focused on Gladio and you. "You, suck me off and get me ready to fuck you in the ass. You, sit on my face so I can taste you undiluted." Gladio glared at Ignis, but he didn't protest. Moving between Ignis' legs and wrapped one massive hand around his cock. You crawled over to Ignis as he arranged you just so that you faced Gladio, could see what he did. As you lowered yourself onto Ignis' face, you watched Gladio curl his tongue around Ignis' shaft as he had done with your clit.

Seeing it, wow, it almost blew your mind as at the same time, Ignis thrust his own tongue into you. You grabbed Ignis' hips as you whimpered loudly, your back arching. Gladio stared at your breast as he licked up and down Ignis' cock, grabbing his thighs to create space for his massive torso. Fuck, fuck fuck, you shouldn't be enjoying this. Shouldn't get yourself all worked up. But it damn fuck did.

The way Ignis gave you pleasure was different from Gladio's. Gladio conquered, took what he had deemed rightfully his. Ignis, however, had a more sneakier technique. Seducing and coaxing. Going slow and methodical. His touch almost feather-light, making you rock and roll your hips. His fingers pressed into your skin, only the faintest hint of sharpness. The flames fanned lightly inside of you, but nonetheless demanding.

He spend a lot of attention and time on your clit, wiggling his tongue against it. Flicking it against the sensitive tip before sucking on it. Moving and tilting your hips to suit his needs and hunger. Gladio stared at what happened between your thighs, his lips parting to take Ignis' curved cock deep into his mouth. Ignis' cries were muffled because of your heat, but the vibrations it created made you go even madder. Everything hurt so exquisitely. Trying to reach your peak but he kept pulling back, kept denying it.

Gladio bobbed his head up and down, his horns having disappeared again, but you could still see the thick tail sweeping behind him. You almost wanted to beg him to wrap it around your waist and making you bounce on his cock. Or on Ignis' cock. You needed a cock inside of you. The sounds coming from you needy, dirty. Tears filling your eyes as your mouth watered. You wanted to _do_ something, anything. Your hand moved between your thigh as Ignis had focused his attention to your entrance, thrusting his tongue in rhythm with the bobbing of Gladio's mouth.

But Gladio had a different plan, grabbing your hand and holding it tightly so you couldn't push yourself over the edge. Ignis biting on your folds as punishment as he had realised as well what you had been planning to do. Seems because Ignis didn't allow Gladio to make you come, you weren't allowed yourself either. Bastards. Fucking sexy bastards.

The larger demon hollowed his cheeks, moving his mouth eagerly up and down. One hand cupping and massaging Ignis' sick as the paler demon rolled his hips lightly. Continuously making noises between your thighs and driving you crazy. Sweat trickled down your brow, down you spine. Coating your skin. "So close," you warned Ignis, your voice cracking. "I...can't...p-please."

Ignis lifted you up for a moment, his voice thick with lust. "Come," he ordered and buried his face between your thighs again. His tongue moving and lapping in your heat. It made Gladio speed up as well, sucking on the tip as his hand jerked Ignis off roughly. The erotic sight pushed you over the edge, hearing white noise as your vocal cords vibrated. You must be screaming but it didn't register in your mind. Only the blissful ecstasy did. Your head tossed back, your sight distorting as your juices rushed out of you and into a demon's eager mouth.

Your eyes focused slowly as you collapsed sideways and saw Ignis sitting up, your juices trickling down his chin and throat. His hand grabbed Gladio's hair, and his hips thrust hard and fast. Gladio keeping his head still, black eyes staring at his lover as Ignis' fucked his mouth. Claws almost shred the sheets as the sexual tension only grew and grew. Ignis panting hoarsely as he didn't look away, his disappearing and reappearing. Then, he just froze - letting out a loud moan as his stomach muscles twitched, and his cock pulsed. Coming in Gladio's mouth.

Pressing your thighs together, you felt the heat building between your thighs. Your sensitive clit throbbing with renewed heat. Slowly, Gladio removing his mouth from Ignis' cock as the demon fell down onto his back - his breathing ragged. The dark-haired male grabbed your braid, twisting it around his fingers as Ignis had mentioned, and slammed his lips against yours. You gasped startled, Gladio using your moment of distracting to thrust his tongue into your mouth, and you could taste Ignis' cum. Your eyes rolling back as you grabbed Gladio's shoulders and pulled him closer. Your tongue eagerly moving against his, wanting more. Tasting more. You never thought you would like this, but you started to get addicted.

Gladio hummed pleased against your lips as he manoeuvred you underneath him, rubbing his cock for a few moments against you before he buried himself balls deep. You cried out into his mouth, but he didn't let you pull back. His hips moving back and forth, his massive cock feeling even bigger and better than you had imagined. Spreading your sensitive swollen walls, making himself at home. Conquering you as if he was some kind of warlord, and you're a willing sacrifice

Nails made crescent moons on his shoulders as his hands grabbed your hips, moving you back and forth. Meeting his thrusts. Again, you could not fight it. Just let it happen to you. Your lungs burning again as you kissed him sloppy, wildly. His massive thighs spreading yours in a way that made you even more helpless. A conqueror indeed.

Gladio hissed as his head was tucked back, air rushing into your lungs as you gulped it down rapidly. Ignis had taken off his glasses and gloves, the bare skin of his hand making you even wetter around the large cock inside of you as the hand collared Gladio's throat. His lips brushed against Gladio's ear as he gave you a wink. "Gladio, do I need to remind you again to take better care of our little pet?"

"She tastes too good to not kiss for even a second," Gladio's voice had become so deep and animalistic, you mewled underneath him. Hands moving eagerly over the tanned flesh of his chest, nails dragging over his nipples. He flashed his fangs amused at you before moaning as Ignis tightened his hand on Gladio's throat, claws digging slightly into the muscles.

"Behave," Ignis just warned before letting go of Gladio, standing behind him. You could not see what he was doing, but it made Gladio moan obscenely, his hips stuttering against yours. Nostrils flared as Gladio set a rhythm again, you watching fascinatedly as the emotions flashing over the man's handsome face. Ignis murmured something in an unknown language as Gladio seemed to roll his hips back and forth more, as if he tried to get something deeper inside of him.

Yours eyes flickered to a bottle that was flung to the other side of the bed, _oh fuck_ , and then Gladio snarled louder. His horns appearing again but his tail had vanished. Pleasure brought a flush to Ignis' cheeks as well as you looked over Gladio's shoulder, seeing Ignis' hips pressed against Gladio's ass. Oh fuck yes. Ignis seemed to have decided he wanted to mount the dominate demon.

Red clashed with your eyes as Gladio moved his arms under you so he could grab your shoulders firmly, his nose brushing almost tenderly against yours. "You ready for a wild ride?" You nodded eagerly before peppering kisses on Gladio's lips, your answering seemingly pleasing him.

Nothing could have prepared you for the speed he used, fucking himself on Ignis' cock and abusing your already swollen walls. Pulling you down on his cock using the grip he had on your shoulders, his forehead resting against yours. Your fingers grabbed and dragged over his skin, trying to function as you wiggled and met his thrusts. Ignis leaned forward and grabbed his horns, making his head tip back. To see the pleasure wash over their faces as the sounds of the primal fucking filled the room, it made your walls clasp down around Gladio. Trying to keep him inside of you.

His hips slapped against yours as Ignis' slapped against his behind, riding the beast between the two of you. You pushed yourself up, licking and kissing the bulging tendons in his throat. Tasting his sweat which had an oddly spicy flavour. Making you bury your face against his skin and lapping as many drops as you could. Your body pressed the hard lines of his as he fucked you without mercy.

Your thighs quivering as tears rolled down your cheeks, emotions all over the place as he brought you to new highs. Feeling so stuffed and full, but it felt good. Gladio making loud grunting noises as he worked his cock into you, stimulating your sensitive walls.

Your orgasm caught you by surprise, making you scream and toss your head back. Gladio biting down on your shoulder and almost breaking your skin as you felt his cock twitch in you. Your walls pulsing with pleasure, pumping it through your system.

Melting back into the mattress, you trembled as Gladio pulled out of you - hissing as Ignis moved out of him ass. "You didn't come," you whispered as his cock looked so red and angry. The beast smirked at you as he fisted his cock as the base, before Ignis rolled you onto your side.

"I want to come in that glorious firm ass of yours. Got a problem with that?" He arched his eyebrow, nodding pleased when you shook your head. Ignis turned your face to him and kissed you slowly. His long fingers curving over your hip as he pulled your leg over his hip.

"So glorious little kitten, just one more time. Just one more," he encouraged you as he slowly inserted his cock. Pressing kisses over your face as you whimpered, his hand massaging your side. "I know, you feel so good. So wet for me. You're doing so good." Your heart fluttered as you felt the mattress dip behind you. Gladio's lips caressing the mark he had left on you. Your ass cheeks flexed when you felt something cool between them, then you moaned as he rubbed your hole - fingers coated with lube.

Ignis kissed you as Gladio prepared you, stretching and lubing you up. His fingers making you flutter around Ignis' cock. Too quick, and yet not quick enough, he deemed you read and laid down behind you. His tip rubbing against your hole before he pushed into you. Your eyes rolled back as you could swear your heart almost stop for a second. Feeling beyond stuffed, beyond filled as they both moaned. Able to feel the other man's cock, separated by just a thin barrier.

You forced yourself to relax as higher brain functions had already ceased to work, having become a being of pure feeling and sensations. Every nerve of you primed and ready to try to process the indiscernible pleasure you would experience when they started thrusting. Your hand grabbed Ignis' bicep firmly as he murmured soothing words against your swollen lips. His dark black eyes staring into you.

"Ready," you murmured breathless, and they did not have to be told that twice. You screamed as their hips pulled back and slammed hard back against you. The force of the heat that exploded from your stomach made blackness edge your sight.

Ignis grabbed your breast, tweaking your nipple as Gladio massaged your ass. The sounds of their grunts, your moans, and naked flesh slapping against each other filled the air. You becoming drunk on the smell of sex, your hips rocking back and forth as much as you could. Sandwiched between the two demons who fucked you straight into oblivion. Stretched to your limit, your body at their mercy. One should be afraid, but the way they held you, their bodies curved around you could only make you feel safe. No matter how primal it was, you felt cared for. Wanted. Your pleasure important. Seems you hadn't made such a bad bargain at all.

As much as you wanted for this to last forever, the activities of the tonight had made you too sensitive. The sensations too powerful. They were too good at this, their cocks, their mouths, those wandering hands, drove you crazy. The inferno inside the pit of your stomach relentless and merciless. You cried out their names as it broke free from its cage, burning you up and creating you anew. Your nails dragged over Ignis' skin, leaving red marks as your head fell back against Gladio's shoulder. Yours toes curls as your legs twitched and kicked. Your orgasm burning your synapses and making you limp in their arms.

The demons roared a few moments later, burying themselves deep inside of you. You could feel their cocks twitched, their hot cum filling you up. The aftershocks of your orgasm making your walls eagerly milk them dry.

The three of you laid there, panting and gasping as you enjoyed the post-coital bliss. They sure had fucked your soul right out of you. You were going to feel this for the coming week, wondering if you were able to stand. Your legs telling you know. You ached all over, but grumbled softly when they slowly pulled out of you.

Ignis chuckled amused as he brushed your hair back, some of the curls having come free from your braid. His eyes had reverted back to normal human eyes, as had his skin returned to normal. He rolled you onto your back as Gladio handed him a bottle of water. "Drink, you're beyond dehydrated," Ignis coaxed as he helped you sit up. Gladio busied himself with wiping you clean, paying special attention between your legs. Making soothing noises when you whimpered as you had become only more sensitive. A part of you felt surprised that they were so gently and tender with you. But, you didn't waste whatever energy you had lingering on those thoughts. Just taking it as it came.

After Gladio had deemed you clean enough, he grabbed a platter of little snacks - where the hell had he gotten that from - and sat down on the bed. Pulling a few grapes from their stalks and pressed one against your lips, forcing you to eat them. "Good girl," he praised you amused.

You just were about to say something when the door opened. Ignis and Gladio stiffening beside you with Ignis pulling a blanket around your body. Your heart skipped a beat when this amused smooth voice filled the room.

"Well well well, look at this. My Shield and Advisor keeping secrets from me. I feel left out, guys."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
